


My Love

by DancingDaffodils



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Clones, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDaffodils/pseuds/DancingDaffodils
Summary: Set during [4x07] “Hell no, dolly!” When Mick calls Ava a clone, she realizes she has not yet come to terms with that fact. She is doubting who she is again until she finds comfort with Sara. Oneshot.





	My Love

Sara stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Ava sitting at the edge of their bed, staring into space and understood what had awoken her. Sara sat up and got closer to Ava before putting her arms around her girlfriend's waist and her head in the crook of her neck.

“Hey, what's wrong, my love?” Sara asked in a sleepy voice.

“I know I said that was okay, but it is not,” Ava started to say, absent-minded.

When Sara did not seem to understand Ava carried. “I cannot get Mick's words out of my head. He is right, I am a clone. I am fake. And, please, please do not tell me he did not mean what he said,” Ava pleaded before her girlfriend could say anything.

“No, I won't. I know he meant what he said. But it's not because he means it that it makes it true,” Sara said in a reassuring tone.

“Well, it is true! As I said, he was just stating a fact. No matter how it pains me, it does not change the fact that I am not a real person.”

“Ava! You know, just like me, that this isn't true!”

“I was entirely designed in a lab and created, from another person's DNA, and 'born' as an adult,” Ava emphasized to make her point.

“How you came to be does not matter. You exist now and this is all that counts, Do you think that children made from drunken encounters are less of a person because they were unplanned?” Sara asked rhetorically to make Ava think from her point of view.

“That's the thing I had no childhood,” Ava dodged the question. “I'm not even the first Ava on the team, I'm the twelfth,” Ava said with a saddened tone.

“My new lucky number.”

“Look at my name, it's not even a name it is an acronym. Advanced Variant Automation,” Ava carried on, as if Sara's positive answers were not reaching her.

“In Hebrew, it means life, or bird in Latin. I prefer to think about your name this way,” Sara said in what she meant to be a comforting tone. “My point is, it can mean whatever you choose to give it meaning to.  
Sara broke apart from her embrace with Ava and sat on their bed, crossed legged and took Ava by the chin to make her girlfriend look at her.

“You can keep looking at the negative side of things or you can start looking a little bit more at the positive ones. I decide to look at the positive ones. And what I see is a beautiful woman who lives up to her last name. I see the love of my life,” Sara admitted.

Tears were gathering at the corners of Ava's eyes and Ava was speechless. Sara took this as a cue to continue.

“To me, you're pretty unique in your own ways and my love, I could recognize you in a see of Avas. You have a life of your own, you have people you care about and it is not because you were programmed to care about them, that was all you. You're different from them like twins who have the same DNA and they are not the same person, some genes express in different ways and they're not exactly the same, they're two different individuals. It is the old nature vs nurture thing,” Sara explained.

“I didn't know science was your thing,” was Ava's answer.

“Hey, not just a pretty face,” Sara joked as she pointed to her head with both hands. “Nah, just watch Orphan Black, really?"

“Oh, what is it about?” Ava asked excited. When Sara made a face, she understood. “Oh, clones,” she said disappointed.

“Now,” Sara exclaimed to change the mood, looking for paper and a pen in the drawer of the nightstand.

“What are you doing?” Ava asked.

Sara gestured for Ava to take place next to her and nestle in her arms, which Ava did and Sara started to write with her free hand.

“I did hear you when you said you had no childhood and it was the only thing I had no argument. I can't give you a childhood but I can give you the next best thing, which a bucket list of all the things you missed out on not being a child and we can complete it together, if you wanted to.”

“Of course, I would love to Sara. This is so sweet, you're incredible,” Ava said with love in her eyes before she gave her girlfriend a kiss. “Sara, thank you so much for everything you said, it is beautiful, I really love the way you see things, the way you see me. I'm taking it all in and it might take me awhile to get there,” Ava finished saying with a pout, her chin resting on her crossed arms, on her girlfriend's chest.

“Of course, my love,” Sara said sweetly. Now, would you do a favour to your amazing girlfriend?” she asked with a devilish grin.

Ava puffed. “Of course!”

“Would you be the bigger person and try to get along with Mick. I agree he can be a bit of a dick sometimes...”

“But you care about him,” Ava finished her girlfriend sentenced for her as realization dawned on her.

Sara nodded with a warm smile.

“I guess I could try and read his novel, I might be surprised,” Ava admitted.

“Thank you,” mouthed Sara.

“And, Sara?” Ava called out.

Sara nodded.

You're the love of my life too,” Ava admitted.

Sara kissed her lovingly.


End file.
